Chapter 8 Mysterious Moonlit City
Mysterious Moonlit City is the eighth chapter in Volume 1 of the story mode in Love Nikki. Plot After helping Bai Jinjin and Zhong Lizi in the Celestial Pavilion, Nikki and Co. arrive to Moonlit City, one of the richest places in the Cloud Empire. There are rumors that the Mayor of the city, once kind and gentle, is now in cahoots with Queen Elle and the Iron Roses; even worse, she has kidnapped Lunar so she won't interfere in their plans to illegally profit from the Empire's best crafts. With the help of an Apple Federal officer named Orlando, Nikki gets ready to infiltrate the Mayor's house and rescue Lunar. Stages There are 9 main stages and 3 side quests. V1: 8-1 Lively Passing By Girl * Possible Drop: Short Skirt-Black, Blue Maid (Maiden), Visage (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: Let's dress ourselves in clothes with animals on it to see who is cuter! * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Pet Nikki, Momo and Bobo are looking for the apparently kidnapped Lunar in the outskirts of Moonlit City. A local young girl promises to help them look for the Silk Shop (Lunar's family's business), but first they'll have to beat her in a contest. V1: 8-2 Meet Mela Again * Possible Drop: Sports Wear-Green, Forest Song (Maiden), Lop Princess (Princess) * Style: Seek Sexy Bad Girl-Suit * Key Words: Without a sassy bad woman outfit * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Rock The group arrives to the Silk Shop, but then they find out that while Lunar was there until few ago, she's been abducted under orders of the mysterious Mayor of Moonlit City. They run into Mela, who seems to be dealing with some kind of robbery for the Iron Roses and is still angry at Nikki for defeating her a while ago... V1: 8-3 Strange Mayor * Possible Drop: Homely Slippers-White, Pink Wing (Maiden), Fluffy Cuff (Princess) * Style: Simple, Pure * Key Words: dress up as a common Cloud Empire Maid * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, Chinese Classical Nikki gathers some more information about the Mayor, who seems to have become greedy and cruel after the arrival of the Iron Roses and has been forcing all the entrepreneurs to give her their precious wares and crafts. They decide to infiltrate the Mayor's mansion to see what's going on and rescue Lunar. V1: 8-4 Officer Orlando * Possible Drop: Tailor Class-Khaki, Chocolate Box-Black (Maiden), Purple Mantilla (Princess) * Style: Seek Formal Suit * Key Words: a formal suit of the Apple Federation like I'm wearing * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm, Unisex In her way to the mansion, Nikki trips on a sharp-dressed young man. Momo and Bobo identify him as a native of Apple Federal, and he introduces himself as Orlando - an Apple military officer who is actually in his way to investigate the rumors about the Mayor and the Iron Roses. He's sympathetic to Nikki's cause, but he first wants her to beat him in a contest to see if she's capable enough to rescue Lunar. V1: 8-5 Possibility of Evil Plot * Possible Drop: Etherealness, Camellia Branch (Maiden), Lop (Princess) * Style: Seek Floral Pattern Dress * Key Words: flower-themed Cloud clothing * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool, Chinese Classical Orlando turns out to be a friend of Kimi, and he's pleased to meet someone that his friend has praised. He tells Nikki some more details about his investigations and decides to lend her his help by asking a local girl to put on traditional Cloud clothes and face off with her... V1: 8-6 Acquaintance's Secret * Possible Drop: V-neck Sweater, China Bracelet (Maiden), Carrot Bag (Princess) * Style: Seek Ink Painting Dress * Key Words: ink dyed modern evening dress * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Modern China Before infiltrating the Mansion, Nikki and Orlando chat a bit about the deals with the Phantom Thief and Lisa. He cannot tell her a lot, however, and soon another local Cloud girl comes to help out Nikki practice before she has to get inside. V1: 8-7 The Mayor is...?! * Possible Drop: Wisteria-Blue, Freehand Brushwork (Maiden), Bunny's Favorite (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: tomboyish modern daily outfit * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Unisex As the group is about to get inside the manor, the Mayor herself appears in front of them. She evades the questions that Nikki and her friends toss at her and says that Nikki must challenge her right there and right now in an unisex-themed match. V1: 8-8 Truth behind Puzzle * Possible Drop: Athletic Maiden, Loving Earrings (Maiden), Crimson Shoes, Rabbit Tail (Princess) * Style: Seek Light Elf/Darkness Elf * Key Words: That reminds me of the Light Elf and the Dark Elf * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool Nikki goes past the Mayor's challenge successfully, and under Orlando's urging she tells them the truth: she was pretending to be evil so she and her people would have the chance to foil the Iron Roses' plans for the Cloud wares, via switching the precious crafts with fake ones. Lunar appears and confirms the Mayor's version of what happened, clearing up all doubts about her safety and the Mayor's love for her city. The Mayor says that she's in the mood to dress up as a Pigeon elf and asks Nikki to indulge her. V1: 8-9 To Lilith City * Possible Drop: Fragrance-Pink, Strawberry Tart (Maiden), Fluffy Rabbit Ear (Princess) * Style: Cute, Gorgeous * Key Words: Lilith's fantasy dress * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool, Fairy The group is worried about Queen Elle's goals and Nikki is troubled over the possibility of being stuck in Miraland forever. Orlando tells Nikki that she should attend the Fantasy Styling Contest in the capital of Lilith to try clearing up her doubts and stop any new attacks from the Iron Roses, and the Mayor agrees and has Nikki and Bobo dress up in fantasy-related styles to see if they're ready. V1: 8-S1 Meet Lisa Again * Possible Drop: Double Butterflies (Maiden), Fluffy Dress (Princess) * Style: Simple, Sexy * Key Words: female fighter * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Swordsman V1: 8-S2 Pure Female Teacher * Possible Drop: Coffee Milk Tea (Maiden), Carrot Dream (Princess) * Style: Pure, Elegance * Key Words: pure female teacher style * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm V1: 8-S3 Star Sea Styled Dress * Possible Drop: Pearl Shell-Pink (Maiden), Polychrome (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: a western dance dress like the 'Star Sea' * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool, European Target Suits The mayor of Moonlit City was dressed like the most stunning elf, reminding Nikki of those beautiful creatures. * Sexy Bad Girl: 8-2 (Coat, Top, Bottoms) * Ink Wash Painting: 8-6 (Dress) * Light Fairy: Whole Chapter, plus 8-8 (Dress) After finishing stage 8-7, you will receive the following 4 items in your mailbox from Momo: Elf Long Hair-Epic, Mist Forest-Epic, Elf Anklet-Epic, and Light Cane-Rare. This makes half the Target Suit, and you'll have to craft the rest (the Dress, the Headwear, the Earrings and the Necklace) to complete it. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 8 Mysterious Moonlit City Category:Volume 1